


My Prince

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale, Young Derek, Young Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words kit, free and prince.





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182359532974/this-is-a-drabble-from-the-sterekdrabbles)

“I’m going to miss him,” Claudia whispered as Talia pulled her closer.

“As will I,” Talia said. “But it must be done. We will see them again, I promise.”

Claudia wiped away a tear as she knelt on the floor. She leaned over and pressed a kiss against the small kit that was sleeping soundly with a sleek, black wolf curled protectively around him.

“I love you, my prince. Be safe, free the land, and be happy.”

Talia knelt next to Claudia, pressed a kiss against the wolf’s head, then grabbed Claudia’s hand. The air shimmered and then they disappeared.


End file.
